


Delays

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio makes Ignis late for holiday dinner





	Delays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilium_elendir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/gifts).



> Traveling Drabble # 2, for my traveling companion, Lili!

"Gladio, no, Gla-haha, put me down!" 

Ignis kicked his stockinged legs, trying to wiggle free of of his significant other's grip. He had asked for Gladio's help in zipping his dress, though his lover seemed to have something else in mind when he lifted him off the ground without warning. 

"Just a minute, baby...aaaand...here." 

He carried his fiancé to the open doorway of their bedroom, and sat him down. 

"You wanted to carry me ten feet away?" 

"Well, there wasn't mistletoe outside of the bathroom." 

"Mistle-" Ignis looked up, and scoffed. While he was getting ready, Gladio had hung a mistletoe sprig over the doorway of their bedroom. Ignis spotted another over the stairs. "How many have you hung, Gladio?" 

Gladio grinned, proud of himself. 

"Ten, around the house."

Ignis huffed, and raised himself on his tiptoes to kiss his fiancé. A gentle peck on the lips, and he turned around. 

"That isn't nearly as excessive as I had expected." 

Gladio ran a fingertip up Ignis' spine, before zipping up his dress. The tight red, knee length, off the shoulder dress with the thin black belt around his waist drove Gladio wild.

Then again, there wasn't much Ignis wore that didn't. Ignis looked over his fiancé, still dressed in only his pajama pants. 

"Will you please get ready, darling?"

"Baby, it's just Christmas Eve, it's okay if we're a little la-"

Ignis held up his hand, and pointed to his engagement ring. 

"As your soon to be spouse, I forbid it."

He made a haughty face to back up his words. Gladio only laughed incredulously, smiling at him. 

"Is that so?" 

"It is." 

Gladio moved his hands as if he meant to squeeze Ignis' sides.

"Sure about that, Mr. Scientia?"

Ignis laughed nervously, backing away and trying to keep a brave face. 

"I am, Mr. Amicitia." 

Gladio rushed forward, and caught his fiancé in a strong grip. He kissed over Ignis' collarbone, purring happily. 

"I love you so fucking much Ignis."

"I love you too, darling. Please, go get ready for me." 

"Okay, okay! Send me away why dontcha. Oh! Left something for you on the dresser, by the way."

Ignis glanced over to the dark stained wood dresser, and saw a small red box.

"Ironically, I left something in the bathroom for you." 

Gladio kissed Ignis' neck once more, and wandered off to the bathroom. 

Ignis moved to the dresser, and scooped up the small box. Upon opening it, he found a small golden pendant with a star ruby in the center. He smiled warmly at it, and removed it from the box to don it. 

He heard the bathroom door behind him, and saw Gladio holding his gift. 

The tag to the expensive underthings Ignis had on beneath his dress. 

"You spoil me, Iggy." 

"It was supposed to be your incentive to get -ready.-"

"Okay, okay!"

Ignis smiled as he heard the bathroom door close again. Gladio returned a few minutes later in his Christmas Eve outfit, black slacks with a burgundy button down shirt, and black vest. Ignis eyed his matching burgundy dress socks, and nodded in approval. 

He moved to adjust his fiancé's collar, and steal a kiss. 

"You look lovely." 

"I look like this almost every day, baby." 

"That would be one of the reasons I'm marrying you." 

Gladio grinned, the same cheesy grin he always had when Ignis mentioned their impending marriage. 

Gladio's phone chimed from the nightstand. A text. He moved to look at it, and saw a text from his little sister. 

"Uh oh. Dad wants to know where we are." 

"Told you." Ignis teased. 

"Oh yeah?" 

Gladio tossed his phone on the bed, and moved to scoop Ignis up in his arms. Ignis snuggled into his grip, and kissed his lips with a quick, curt kiss.

"If we leave now, I'll let you kiss me at every mistletoe around the house before we leave."

"Where are my shoes?" 

Ignis rolled his eyes, and chuckled. 

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me." 

"I do." 

Gladio's lips widened at the two words. 

"Say it again." 

Gladio walked Ignis backward to the mistletoe at their bedroom doorway. 

"I do." 

He leaned, and trapped Ignis' lips in a hungry kiss before parting. 

"Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too, Gladio." 

Gladio released him, and returned to the bed to grab his phone, and Ignis' clutch from the bed. He opened the clutch to ensure Ignis' phone and wallet were inside, before returning and handing it to him. 

"Shall we?" 

Gladio placed a hand on the small of Ignis' back, and led him to the stairs. He kissed him beneath the mistletoe, and again at another at the bottom of the steps.

"That's three. There are truly seven more around the house?" 

"Six."

"I'm glad your father employs accountants if that is truly your answer." 

Gladio pursed his lips at the snide quip, and reached into his pocket. He pulled a sprig of mistletoe out, and held it over Ignis' head. 

"Gotta keep one on me so I can kiss you when I want." 

Ignis smirked, and raised up on his toes to kiss his fiancé. 

"You don't need mistletoe for that, Gladiolus." 

Gladio smirked back, and quietly responded. 

"Good to know." 

He wrapped an arm around Ignis' back, and presses their lips together in one last passionate kiss before they parted to put their shoes on. 

Gladio tucked the mistletoe into his pocket for safekeeping, and the odd sneaky kiss at dinner. Ignis grabbed the keys from the table, and managed to get one foot out the door before being snatched back into another kiss with his fiancé.


End file.
